


between friends

by lights_to_the_pavement



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Revenge Era, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Unrequited Love, but it's not like super important, i think so, is that it??, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: after a long night of drinking, gerard and frank find themselves sharing a bunk and spending the night together.basically it's just rly drunk and messy frerardsorry





	between friends

Gerard regretted drinking that night. He really did.

They all ended up regretting it, once they were headed back to the bus, stumbling and struggling to even open the door. Mikey finally found his way to his bunk, clamoring inside and shutting the curtain, presumably passing out there.

Ray hadn't made it back to his own bunk - he'd just laid down on the couch and fallen asleep. Gerard and Frank were the unluckiest, making it back to the bus in a dizzy, nauseous haze that made them both want to just try and sleep it off.

Gerard climbs into his bunk, groaning as he falls into the mattress, then tugging the curtain closed so that he's somewhat shielded from the light. He hears Frank fumbling around the bus for a little bit, probably trying to find his way back to his own bunk.

God, he's gonna regret everything tomorrow. His hangover will ensure that.

_"Hey..."_

Frank tugs back the curtain of his bunk.

Gerard makes an irritated noise, squinting as the light hits his eyes. "What?"

Before he says anything, Frank starts climbing into his bunk.

"C'mon, let me."

"Wh... what th' fuck, Frank?"

"Just wanna sleep in here," he assures him, sounding even more wasted than Gerard, if that's even possible, "Can I?"

Too tired and hazy to argue, Gerard just shrugs and lets him climb inside. At this point, he doesn't care, he just wants to fucking _rest._

Frank pulls the curtain shut again, closing the two of them inside. He scoots closer to Gerard so that they're pressed together, and before Gerard knows it, they're in a kind of snuggling position where Frank can lie with him.

Gee closes his eyes, lying back and letting Frank hug him. As long as the guys don't see them like this, it's fine. He's almost drifting off to sleep, when he feels Frank nuzzling at his neck, making a soft noise. He does it again, kissing him just below the jaw.

Gerard... kind of likes how it feels.

So, he tilts his head back and lets him do it more, feeling Frank's warm lips and nose pressed against his skin. Frank obliges, and mouths at his throat gently, kissing here and there. Gee moans softly and Frank rolls on top of him, still nestled closely in the cramped little bunk.

Gerard loves the warmth that comes from it, so he grabs him by the hips and pulls him closer, till their bodies are pressed tight together.

"Mmmh, Gee..." he gasps, breathing hot onto Gerard's neck.

"Hmm?"

Frank moves his hips against him, rubbing his crotch into his thigh. Gee can feel his hardness bulging through his jeans, being rubbed against his own growing erection.

"Fuck... that feels good," Gerard slurs, bucking his hips up and rutting against Frank, who lets out a needy whine.

 _"Ah--_ ah... keep doin' that," he murmurs quietly, but Gee definitely hears it.

He can feel the pleasure he's getting from Frank humping him, so he moves with him, rubbing their clothed dicks together and getting just the right amount of friction to make him moan out loud.

Frank rolls his hips down, whimpering, his eyes glazed with drunkenness.

Gerard's hands grab all over his body, his ass, his hips, his thighs, anything to make Frankie keep moaning into his ear like that - because  _holy shit,_  he's getting off on it. Gee suddenly feels Frank messing with his zipper, tugging at his jeans.

"F-Frank..."

"C'mon," he urges, his voice desperate and aroused, "C'mon, get it out... lemme see it."

Gerard knows that it's the alcohol, but that sounds fantastic right about now. Fumbling around with the zipper for several moments, he manages to unzip himself and Frank eagerly tugs his jeans down his thighs, then his boxers.

"Oh, fuck," he says, crawling down so that his face is inches away from Gerard's hard, leaking cock. he moves his mouth towards it. "Can I, please...?"

Gee nods eagerly, then his head drops back when Frank licks a long, wet stripe up his shaft. He groans, feeling him licking and mouthing at his dick, all sloppy and uncoordinated and dripping wet, but it feels amazing. Frank licks at the head and flicks his tongue over the slit, tasting precum.

He then wraps his lips around it and sucks gently.

"F-Fuck, stop-- _stop, I'm gonna cum,"_ he gasps, and suddenly the warm, wet feeling on his cock disappears.

"I want it..." Frank whines, "C'mon, please... _please._  Wanna taste you."

Gerard wants to say something, because they're fucking _friends,_ and they shouldn't be doing this, but.... he really does love how Frank was using his mouth, just now. Before he knows it, Frank is sucking him again, taking him deeper until he gags at Gerard's cock hitting the back of his throat.

"Shit, sorry--"

"Mmm..." Frank hums.

He starts bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Gerard with unfocused, glazed eyes. He can feel the pleasure building up inside him, his body tightening, waiting for that release that keeps getting closer as Frank keeps sucking him.

"Jesus... Frank-- Frankie, I'm close," he moans, his eyes sliding shut as he tries to hold off.

He can feel Frank playing with him, teasing him, his wet, hot mouth closed around his cock. Gerard tries not to make noise, but he can't help but cry out as he cums down Frank's throat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Gee gasps softly, spilling into his mouth and feeling him swallow around his cock.

Frank hums in satisfaction, even though Gerard's cum is dribbling down his face. He pulls off with a wet pop and licks his lips, looking at the mess he's made of Gerard.

He hears Frank fucking _giggle._ He'd never laugh like that when he's sober.

"Fuck you."

"...Please?"

Gerard huffs.

"Mmm.... please, my turn?" he asks, his voice totally wrecked from deepthroating Gerard like that.

Gee maneuvers his way down, Frank grinning as he unzips his jeans. He pulls them down quickly, along with his briefs, until they're pooled around his ankles. Frank lets his legs fall open invitingly, practically begging him to do something.

Gee rubs his thighs teasingly, brushing his fingers near his cock, but not touching him.

"What d'you want me to do?"

"F-Fuckin' anything, please..."

Gerard has trouble deciding what he wants to do, mostly because those hard shots he had earlier are catching up to him really, really fast - and also because that orgasm was fucking _intense,_ and he just wants to curl up here with Frank and pass out for the night.

He settles for spitting in his hand, and wrapping it around Frank's hard, flushed cock. He gasps at the sudden contact, but it melts into a moan when Gee starts jacking him off.

"God, you're so... so pretty," Gerard groans, watching Frank practically squirm in pleasure as he pumps him harder.

"A-Ah, _ah, fuck me..."_

"Mmm, can we?"

"Huh?"

"Can we, fuck?" Gerard asks. Shit, that hadn't even crossed his mind until now.

"Ohh... we can do ...ever you want," he slurs, and Gerard's pretty sure he didn't even hear half of it, but Frank's moaning and leaking into his hand, so he's probably doing good.

"Gee," he gasps, "Gee, I-I'm gonna..."

"C'mon, it's okay," he coaxes, jerking his cock faster, "C'mon... just let it go, babe."

A moment later, Frank throws his head back in a moan and cums  _hard,_ his back arching as he spills into Gerard's hand.

Gee can't help but stare, watching Frank as he cums, pumping him through his orgasm. He can feel Frank's thick, warm release running through his fingers, dripping onto his jeans, but he doesn't care at all.

All he cares about is lying down with Frank, and bringing him in for a wet, messy, much-needed kiss.

Sure, the two of them fumble a bit, and maybe Frank accidentally bites Gerard's lip, but it's everything he could possibly want. He holds him as close as he can, letting his smaller partner snuggle into his chest.

Gerard relaxes once he has Frank cuddled with him, before he looks down at the two of them.

"Shit, we're a mess..." he says, though he's far too exhausted to do anything about it. "...should we shower?"

"Tomorrow," Frank mumbles.

"But--"

Frankie shakes his head reluctantly. "Mm-mm. Tomorrow..."

Gerard agrees. He pulls the blankets over them, and soon falls asleep there, with Frank curled up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hEY gUys
> 
> sorry i've been rly inactive lately i apologize
> 
> so heres some trash i wrote for u and theres more coming
> 
> ily


End file.
